


Say Cheese

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Maes shows Elysia how to take her first photograph.





	Say Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011. Prompt was camera.

Maes watched with unmistakable endearment as Elysia fumbled with the camera. Countless times since leaving her to her own devices, he had been tempted to go over and help, but was strictly forbidden to do so with a firm yet adorable “I can do it, Daddy.” He shuddered to think about a time in the future when he would begin hearing that particular phrase more often. Not that he didn’t want his little girl to be independent, unable to cope without his assistance.  
  
Just… not yet.   
  
“Don’t forget to set the flash like I showed you.” He watched patiently as Elysia maneuvered her way through the camera’s options, her brow creased in concentration. “Are you ready?” he asked.  
  
Elysia peered through the viewfinder. “Ready!”   
  
“Now it’s just like I showed you. Just press the big button--”  
  
“I can do it, Daddy!”  
  
Maes stared at the pigtails behind the camera and felt a sharp tug on his heart. He chuckled softly and nodded in resignation. “I know, I know.”  
  
“Okay, say cheese!” she cried eagerly.  
  
Maes smiled. “Cheese!”  
  
The camera flashed and Elysia squealed in delight. The sound was like music to Maes’ ears. He walked over to her and peered down into the camera’s display.   
  
And laughed.  
  
“Daddy, I cut off your head!” Elysia exclaimed.  
  
“That you did,” Maes agreed. “Oh well. We’ll just have to keep practicing.”  
  
“I think I’m gonna have to practice  _a lot_.”  
  
Maes swept the little girl into his arms and hugged her tightly. “That’s alright,” he said. “We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
